


Самый лучший старший брат

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Everyday, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Возраст персонажей - 15 и 17 летРабота написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Самый лучший старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст персонажей - 15 и 17 лет
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Полуденное солнце жгло так, что даже в доме нельзя было нормально дышать, а хуже всего — оно светило в глаза. Но Клэри лежала на кровати, не в силах встать и задёрнуть шторы. Да что там шторы — тяжело было протянуть руку и налить себе воды из графина, который стоял на тумбочке рядом.  
  
На носу был «Аниме Экспо», который в этом году проводился в Нью-Йорке. Клэри давно мечтала попасть на самый крупный аниме-фест, но о том, чтобы полететь в Лос-Анджелес, не могло быть и речи.  
  
И это должен был быть её дебют. Однако требовалось купить парик и дошить костюм, а ещё доделать меч, но всё, что она могла — это растечься ленивой лужицей, ругаясь на жару. Благо родители уехали в Институт, и никто не мешал предаваться унынию, чем Клэри и занималась, пока не задремала.  
  
Почувствовав сквозь сон запах еды, она испугалась, что проспала весь день, и теперь её ждёт воспитательная лекция от мамы. Клэри резко села и открыла глаза, перед которыми тут же потемнело.  
  
— Я не сплю! — бодро сказала она.  
  
Джонатан, черты лица которого проступали через чёрные точки, сел рядом и рассмеялся:  
  
— Да их ещё нет дома. Можешь спать сколько хочешь. Только сначала я, как ответственный старший брат, должен тебя накормить.  
  
Клэри тряхнула головой и покосилась на тарелку, на которой громоздились сэндвичи и яичница. Божественный запах затмил мысли и о жаре, и о собственной лени. Клэри заметила и наполненный водой стакан. Пробормотав «спасибо», она выпила залпом весь и с облегчением выдохнула.  
  
Джонатан смотрел на неё с умилением. Его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка, а глаза светились радостью.  
  
— Это не всё, что я тебе приготовил, — сказал он. — Закрой глаза.  
  
Клэри в предвкушении зажмурилась. Брат всегда знал, какой сюрприз её порадует. Знал, какие конфеты самые вкусные, какие карандаши самые лучшие и какое платье идёт больше.  
  
— Можно, — сказал наконец Джонатан, пошуршав пакетом.  
  
Клэри открыла глаза и забыла как дышать. Перед ней лежал новенький парик. Тот самый парик, за которым она так и не выбралась сегодня. Тот, за которым по адскому пеклу поехал её брат.  
  
«Самый лучший в мире брат! — подумала Клэри, бросаясь ему на шею. — Самый лучший».


End file.
